Angel
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: In another reality where there's no superheroes nor villains, someone meets an angel. A 'Champions' oneshot about Stalker aka Amielle Celestino.


In our lives, people come and people go. We've all heard about many of our friends and loved one's own version of stories about chance encounters, some of which are exciting, while others were just plain and simple. And now, I, myself have a story to tell. And it was magical, like no other story anyone has heard before. Or so, I think.

It all started while I was riding the subway train, on my way to school. It was already past six in the evening, the sky dark with the moon slowly radiating its light. I was alone, with only my handy MP3 player to keep me company in the long travel.

A new song started playing, and I couldn't help but muse over the irony of the situation. The title of the song was "Happy," yet no one in the train seem be to feeling that emotion. Everyone else was either sad, or melancholy, as if afraid of the things that would haunt them once they go to sleep that night.

The train reached Station 7, the center of business and amusement, where it was always full of people rushing and can't wait to go home. Along the average crowd, in came an angel with such grace that I felt my jaw drop down on the floor. She was obviously an imagination created by my sleep-deprived mind, for no human could ever be that divine looking.

With her wings (or was it only her clothes?), she elegantly approached the isle and stopped in front of my seat. By then, my eyes have already traced each part of her. From her hypnotic pair of crimson eyes, to her lips, down to her feet, I never missed anything.

I decided to play hero, and offered her my seat. And even if I hated being too close to the other humans in the train, the disgust went down the drain when her pale, grayish skin, accidentally brushed with mine. But it was not all. She also handsomely rewarded me, with a killer smile.

If I had heart ailments, I sure would've died on the spot. But I would die happy, if it would be in her arms.

Our eyes met, and I almost drowned myself in hers. I could feel my cheeks flushing, my heart beating fast, my knees almost turning into jelly. This ethereal beauty is the only thing that I'd wish for in my life.

Time seem to stop for that brief moment. In a flash of white, I saw my future.

I was in a church, dressed in white, the same with my family, my friends, and other people that I don't recognize. I was standing near an altar, with my best friend, Rancor and my 'father' Erika. Suddenly, the large double doors opened to reveal a woman donning a nice wedding gown. And I really mean, _nice_, since it wasn't like the traditional gowns that I see on TV or on other weddings. It was low-cut at the front, yet it was too long at the back. It was simple yet elegant.

Just like my fiancée.

She took her time, and with each graceful step, I could feel my blood filling with anxiety. Rancor, aka Merry, placed a hand on my shoulder for support. Finally, _she_ reached the altar and raised the thin fabric that was covering her face and my mind went blank. I was held utterly speechless even when the priest asked us to say our "I do's."

And just when I was about to 'kiss the bride', there was another flash of white. I was violently jerked back to reality when the train stopped on its track on Station 9. I bit back a curse, afraid that the old lady sitting beside my 'wife' would whack me with her large umbrella.

Then amidst all the noise, I heard a melodic sound. _She_ giggled from the course of emotions that ran through my face. I guess I really looked silly when I was in my daydream. But what the heck…she giggled and I didn't dare fight back the urge to smile back.

"We will now be approaching Station 10. All passengers getting off should approach the doors to prevent traffic. Thank you."

Ah, the end finally approached. I still had an hour left before the deadline of my project, and for a split-second, I thought about staying.

Station 10 was my stop, but I did not intend to follow her. Reluctantly, I followed my conscience and stepped away, praying to every God in the hundreds of religions in the world for me to see this girl again.

Once again, my jaw fell when I saw her stand and move fluidly at the next door.

_Will she be leaving too? Is it a sign that she's intended to stay in my life?_ Those questions plagued my mind as I got out of the train. I hastily hurried over to where I thought she was. But with the rush of people coming in and out, _I lost her_.

I lost sight of her.

I wasted the next thirty minutes searching through the crowd, observing every face, hoping to find 'Pale'. Yes, I'd given her that nickname because of her ashen-gray skin. And if only I could, I'd summon up a sharp sword from nowhere to hack off at every human that dared to hinder my pursuit.

I kicked, punched, tackled, and even got scratched in the arms in return, but all my actions were to no avail.

She was gone.

Maybe I was just damn hopeful that day, or maybe _she_ was really just a product of my imagination. After all, no one could ever be that beautiful. Unless they're an angel.

Pale, the angel that stole my heart away, was lost.

'_Cause this angel has flown away from me  
Leaving me in drunken misery  
I should have clipped her wings and made her mine  
For all eternity…  
-Heaven Knows, by Orange and Lemons_

The End.  
Or is it?

Author's Notes:

A what-could-have-been fanfiction about Amielle Celestino aka Stalker aka Kagemusha, the Shadow Warrior, if she was 'normal'.  
This happens on an Alternate Universe, so Amielle is OOC on this one. :)

Disclaimer:

I only own Stalker.  
Mr. Toasty aka Al Kristopher owns 'Champions'.  
Pale belongs to her creator.


End file.
